<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FNAF MMD Vines by Inferna_Mist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403816">FNAF MMD Vines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist'>Inferna_Mist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Other, Vines, swear words in this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:26:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All my favorite vines in one place performed by animatronics! Enjoy!<br/>Also, there will be four parts to this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie x Foxy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>These vines are actually from four different YouTube videos made by someone called Nikki Desu. The animatronics are humans in her vine videos. And so are the cupcakes! And apparently she ships Foxy x Bonnie, Golden Freddy x Marionette, and Mangle x Toy Bonnie. And I'm actually okay with the last one. The first two are kinda random though. But... who cares?</p><p>Also, she made an OC with red hair and red animatronic bunny ears. Her name is Mary. I had to tell you that so you knew who that was when you get to the vine with her in it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chica: It's time to play... who stole the drugs?<br/>Foxy: Was it me?<br/>Freddy: Was it me?<br/>Bonnie: It was him. *points at Golden Freddy*<br/>Golden Freddy: Fucking pink fairies everywhere</p><p>Chica: BEEP! Oh my god, there's a fire!<br/>Bonnie: No, I'm just cooking.<br/>Chica: Oh, I'm sorry. Are you a smoke detector?<br/>Bonnie: ...<br/>Chica: That's what I thought. Shut up. BEEP!</p><p>Foxy: *goes flying of a slide*<br/>It was at this moment Jackson knew... he fucked up.<br/>Foxy: *ends up hitting head on wall*</p><p>Chica: Cut my life into pieces. This is my chocolate bar. *weird noises*</p><p>Bonnie: I love watching the waves.<br/>Foxy: I'm in love with you, Brandon.<br/>Bonnie: O__O *tries to run*<br/>Foxy: *grabs Bonnie*<br/>Bonnie: AAAHHHH!</p><p>Chica: Welcome to dating advice with Gabby! Justin, what's your question?<br/>Golden Freddy: How do you tell if a girl likes you?<br/>Chica: SHE DOESN'T!</p><p>Freddy: Oh my god! There she is!<br/>Foxy: *whispers* Just wait.<br/>Freddy: *whispers* What do I say? I'm so nervous right now.<br/>Foxy: Okay, go.<br/>Freddy: *walks up to Chica* HAJIFDJEAZHJJIITGGS<br/>Chica: O_____O</p><p>Bonnie: Can you pass me a water?<br/>Chica: *jumps in air, does backflip, and kicks cup*<br/>Foxy: *gets hit by cup and falls*<br/>Bonnie: ...Why?!</p><p>Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy: *laughs*<br/>Chica: *spins like a ballerina*<br/>Foxy: *gets nuts kicked by Chica*<br/>Freddy: *gets nuts kicked by Chica*<br/>Bonnie: *gets nuts kicked by Chica*<br/>Chica: :D</p><p>*song plays*<br/>Freddy: *Golden Freddy punches him in the nuts*<br/>Foxy: *Golden Freddy punches him in the nuts*<br/>Golden Freddy: *punches himself in the nuts*</p><p>Foxy: How can someone be so adorable... AND HOT AT THE SAME TIME?!!<br/>Bonnie: ...</p><p>Foxy: Okay. Remember what Bruce said. *whistles*<br/>Chica: *flies in the air randomly* BAGA BAGA BAGA BAGA<br/>Foxy: What the fuck?</p><p>Chica: *sees Foxy and Bonnie together*<br/>Foxy: You know I love you, right?<br/>Bonnie: I love you, too.<br/>*Foxy and Bonnie hug*<br/>Chica: All the hot guys are either taken or gay!<br/>Freddy: I AM RIGHT HERE!!!</p><p>Toy Bonnie: Hey, what's Obama's last name again?<br/>Mangle: *spins and slaps Toy Bonnie*</p><p>Chica: Wanna see what I can do with my hands?<br/>Toy Chica: No thank you... what are you doing?<br/>Chica: *hands spin*<br/>Toy Chica: Oh, hell nah.</p><p>Toy Freddy: Come on man, show us something!<br/>Bonnie: Nah, it's embarassing!<br/>Toy Bonnie: *taps Toy Freddy's shoulder* Do something. *approaches Bonnie*<br/>Bonnie: *jumpkicks Toy Bonnie*<br/>Toy Bonnie: *goes flying*<br/>*Toy Freddy and Bonnie walk over to him*<br/>Toy Freddy: *looks down and then back up* Shit.</p><p>Freddy: *saying some kind of story*<br/>Golden Freddy: *interupts and starts own story*<br/>Freddy: *punches Golden Freddy out of the way* MY STORY TIME!!!<br/>Bonnie and Chica: O__O<br/>Freddy: *continues story like nothing happened*</p><p>Chica: *burps*<br/>Toy Chica: Ew! That wasn't very lady like!<br/>Chica: I. Don't. Give. A fuck!</p><p>Foxy: Say it... say it again.<br/>Bonnie: No way, Jose?<br/>Foxy: That right th- who is Jose?<br/>Bonnie: Babe, it's just a thing.<br/>Golden Freddy: *says some word I don't understand*<br/>Foxy: *points at Golden Freddy* WHO THE FUCK IS HE?!!</p><p>Chica: Masukibonics. *points at salt and pepper* Salt and pepper! *points at banana* It banana! *points at Toy Chica* Bradice! It's my brother!<br/>Toy Chica: ...</p><p>Toy Bonnie: *knee hits table* Ah, geez!<br/>No one ever asks how the table feels...<br/>Table: *spins crazily*</p><p>Chica: *says Japanese words and puts flower in Bonnie's hair*<br/>Bonnie: OwO</p><p>Chica: *gets brain freeze* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *falls on floor and dies*</p><p>Mary: Mommy, I have a boo-boo!<br/>Bonnie: Oh no, let me see it sweetie.<br/>Mary: It's bleeding.<br/>Bonnie: Honey, it's okay.<br/>Mary: Will you kiss it?<br/>Bonnie: Are you kidding me? That's fucking disgusting. No way.</p><p>Foxy: I am putting my foot down.<br/>Mary: Dad.<br/>Foxy: Do I make myself clear? *starts turning invisible*<br/>Mary: Dad, I'm sorry.<br/>Foxy: *perfectly visible again* Hi sorry. I'm dad.</p><p>Bonnie: Oh you! I'm so pretty... wait, where are the rings? I forgot the rings...<br/>Bonnie: *a few seconds later* Hey! Who you calling gay? ... Pfft! You gay, I'm not gay! ... It's not called being gay. It's called being fabulous!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chica: It's time to play... who's infected?<br/>
Foxy: Is it me?<br/>
Freddy: Is it me?<br/>
Bonnie: Him. *points at Golden Freddy*<br/>
Golden Freddy: *makes pig noises while turning head all the way around*</p><p>Chica: If there's one thing in this house I know how to do is how to cook.<br/>
Toy Chica: Alright, what are you making? Fire over there?<br/>
Chica: *sees food on fire* OH MY GOD!!!</p><p>Bonnie: Oh my god, look at that face.<br/>
Foxy: If you're feeling suicidal, then you've come to the right place.</p><p>Chica: If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart a- *laughs like an idiot*</p><p>Chica: Don't look now, but the guy behind you is picking his nose.<br/>
Foxy: You mean that guy? *points at Freddy*<br/>
Chica: *mouths the word no*<br/>
Foxy: Him? *points at Freddy*<br/>
Chica: ... *facepalms*<br/>
Foxy: THIS GUY RIGHT HERE?!</p><p>Foxy: Hey, spell 'me'<br/>
Bonnie: Okay. M-E?<br/>
Foxy: You forgot the 'D'<br/>
Bonnie: There's no 'D' in 'me'<br/>
Foxy: Not yet. *savage glasses appear on Foxy*</p><p>Toy Chica: How can I get my crush to ask meout?<br/>
Chica: Well, you know how everyone always says "be yourself"? Well don't do that.</p><p>Toy Bonnie: Here comes the jumpkick. *jumpkicks trashcan and falls sideways*</p><p>Music: Love me, love me. Say that-<br/>
Golden Freddy: That you love me.<br/>
Foxy: I'm so scared...</p><p>Toy Chica: *plays music on phone*<br/>
Chica: *holds jar of jam* Ooh! This is my jam. This is my... turn that song off.<br/>
Toy Chica: *turns song off*<br/>
Chica: This is my jam. *kisses jar of jam*<br/>
Toy Chica: *rolls eyes*</p><p>Mary: Dad, I'm hungry!<br/>
Foxy: Hi hungry! I'm dad!<br/>
Mary: Why did you name me this way?</p><p>Chica: It's a beautiful day outside.<br/>
Bonnie: Not as beautiful as me.<br/>
Chica: *turns around and looks at Bonnie* ...boi.</p><p>*phone rings*<br/>
Toy Chica: Hello?<br/>
Voice: Turn around.<br/>
Toy Chica: *turns around*<br/>
Voice: Down here.<br/>
Toy Chica: *looks down*<br/>
Toy Freddy: I can't get up.<br/>
Toy Chica: DANG IT, GRANDPA!!!</p><p>Mary: Mom? What's an orgasm?<br/>
Bonnie: I don't know. I never had one.<br/>
Foxy: *coughs*</p><p>Purple Guy: What's the big deal with fangirls anyways? I love toast! But when it pups up, I'm not like... *toast pops up* ... *scream*</p><p>Chica: Rachael is so annoying.<br/>
Toy Chica: I heard you were talking shit about me.<br/>
Chica: WHAT THE FUCK?!</p><p>Mangle: Hey. I betcha I can hit this note.<br/>
Toy Chica: No, please don't.<br/>
Mangle: *screams*<br/>
Toy Chica: ...</p><p>Foxy: Yo! You late for class!<br/>
Chica: Rawr XD<br/>
Toy Chica: *dances on table in front of Mary*<br/>
Mary: O__O</p><p>Chica: Hey, what's up bro?<br/>
Toy Chica: *goes to give Chica a high five*<br/>
Chica: *intentionally misses high five* OOOHHHH! *walks away*<br/>
Toy Chica: *sighs* I hate you.</p><p>Chica: What's that? You don't like me? *claps and savage glasses appear on Chica and then she snaps her fingers* Have a nice day.</p><p>Bonnie: I don't know what you're doing with your little friends, but when you're living in my house, we have rules here!<br/>
Mary: Sorry ,mom. I'm not really fluent and... PFFFFFFFFFT!!!</p><p>*some other meme goes here, but I got too lazy to write it out*</p><p>Chica: *dabs*</p><p>Bonnie: *music plays* Hey, hey. *music still playing* I'm gay! *music still plays and then suddenly stops* I have crippling depression.</p><p>Bonnie: *jumps off stage* I'm gay! *laughs*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chica: Can't help feeling... we could have had it-<br/>Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-<br/>Chica: *irritated look*</p><p>*music plays*<br/>Foxy: *bangs head on office door*</p><p>Freddy: Ty! You didn't fucking pay the power bill? Are you serious?<br/>Bonnie: When your lights don't work like they used to before~<br/>Freddy: Scotty! Shut the fuck up!</p><p>Toy Bonnie: Are you sure that's gonna work?<br/>Foxy: *nods*<br/>Toy Bonnie: *approaches Mangle and says something in another language that translates to: I have a small dick*<br/>Mangle: *laughs*<br/>Toy Bonnie: What the fuck, Bryan??<br/>Foxy: *runs*</p><p>Cupcake: Oh! I think that I found myself a unicorn!<br/>Toy Cupcake: *runs towards cupcake*<br/>Cupcake: How did you get into my house?</p><p>*some other meme I couldn't be bothered to type*</p><p>Bonnie: There's no such thing as ghosts!<br/>*ghost of crying child appears*<br/>Bonnie: Okay, that's a ghost.<br/>Foxy: *screams*</p><p>Chica: Yo, do you have paper towels?<br/>Toy Chica: Yea, right up there.<br/>Chica: *looks up and reaches the paper towels, but they end up hitting her and she falls*</p><p>Golden Freddy: Calling people daddy is gross.<br/>Marionette: Stop kinkshaming me.<br/>Golden Freddy: Kinkshaming is my kink.<br/>Marionette: ... *screams*</p><p>Toy Bonnie: Quiet girls be like... *touches Mangle*<br/>Mangle: Stop touching me...<br/>Toy Bonnie: *touches Mangle*<br/>Mangle: Stop touching me...<br/>Toy Bonnie: *touches Mangle*<br/>Mangle: Stop touching me...<br/>Toy Bonnie: *touches Mangle*<br/>Mangle: *raging* STOP TOUCHING ME! STOP TOUCHING ME!</p><p>Toy Chica: Can I sleep here tonight?<br/>Chica: Sure. But I talk in my sleep.<br/>Toy Chica: That's cool.<br/>Chica: *some time later* The Fitness Gram Pacer Test is a multi-<br/>Toy Chica: *irritated look*</p><p>Bonnie: *walks out of a room*<br/>Voice (probably supposed to be Chica): Josh, go put those corn dogs back.<br/>Bonnie: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ANYTHING!!!</p><p>Mangle: Ugh! I have no friends.<br/>Toy Chica: AHEM! Bitch, what am I? A roach?</p><p>Toy Chica: Hey. Hey. HEY!<br/>Chica: *looks up from her sleeping position* What?<br/>Toy Chica: Are you asleep?<br/>Chica: ...really??</p><p>Toy Bonnie: Everybody has a gay cousin<br/>Bonnie: Bitch, I don't have a gay cousin.<br/>Toy Bonnie: ...<br/>Bonnie: Wait... oh shit. I am the gay. Oh my god.<br/>Toy Bonnie: *facepalms*</p><p>Chica: A girl's laugh really depends on whether or not there's a guy around. If a guy's around... *cute laugh* If he's not... *maniac laughter*</p><p>Toy Freddy: Look! Survivors.<br/>Toy Chica: *sees Toy Bonnie* Ooh! He's kinda cute...<br/>Toy Freddy: O_O *shoots Toy Bonnie* WHOOPS!</p><p>Golden Freddy: Take me into your fucking arms~<br/>Marionette: O___O</p><p>Toy Chica: *holding chocolate bar* Ah! This is so many calories.<br/>*Chica and Toy Chica look at eachother*<br/>Chica: You are a stick bitch.</p><p>Toy Bonnie: So, umm... Basically what I was thinking of is uh... *holds tiara*<br/>Bonnie: *punches Toy Bonnie*<br/>Toy Bonnie: Ah, fuck. I can't believe you've done this.</p><p>Chica: If you don't like me, you can just leave. *hand spins*<br/>Toy Chica: ...<br/>Chica: Bai bitch!</p><p>Bonnie: Oh my god! The clouds look so pretty! But I'm prettier! Aw!<br/>Foxy: ...</p><p>Foxy: *head stand, falls over, and screams*</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cupcake: Sure. You may be verified on twitter. But are you verified... in the eyes of god?</p><p>Toy Chica: *walks down stairs and misses a step*<br/>*earrape*<br/>Toy Chica: *falls down stairs*</p><p>Bonnie: You! You! You wanna be my boyfriend? Oh running away, huh? *throws guitar* SCREW YOU THEN!</p><p>Marionette: I saw you hanging out with Kaitlin yesterday!<br/>Golden Freddy: But Rebecca! It's not what you think!<br/>Marionette: I won't hesitate, bitch! *shoots Golden Freddy*</p><p>Toy Freddy: I think I have depression.<br/>Toy Bonnie: Meh. Get over it.<br/>Toy Freddy: Extraordinary. Your motivational words have completely UN-FUCKED MY ENTIRE STATE OF MIND.</p><p>Cupcake: Don't fuck with me! I have the power of god and anime on my side! *intense scream*</p><p>Marionette: What? You're not coming to my tea party? BETHANY! I MADE BISCUITS!!!</p><p>Bonnie: Finally. Now I can keep these pennies to myself.<br/>Foxy: *walks towards door*<br/>Bonnie: What the hell?<br/>Foxy: I smell pennies! *runs towards Bonnie*<br/>Bonnie: *screams*</p><p>Marionette: There is only one thing worse than a rapist. *puts the word child on a board that says rapist* Boom.<br/>Balloon Boy: A child.<br/>Marionette: No.<br/>Balloon Boy: O__O</p><p>Freddy: We have a lot of work to do.<br/>Foxy: Right.<br/>Bonnie: Right.<br/>Freddy: And we're going to do it.<br/>Bonnie: No playing games.<br/>Foxy: Games?<br/>Freddy: No.<br/>Foxy: Games are fun.<br/>Freddy: Stop.<br/>Bonnie: I'm gonna go.<br/>Freddy: No!<br/>Foxy: Here's a game.<br/>Freddy: Nooooooooooo!</p><p>Nikki Desu: Marleen! Your speech was so good!<br/>JJ: Oh my god, really? Cause I didn't even try. It was just like improv.<br/>Nikki Desu: Oh my god. Why can't you just take a freaking compliment. *scream*</p><p>*some dumb meme that I don't want to write out because it's retarded*</p><p>Bonnie: How do you keep your pants up when you're performing? It's incredible!<br/>Freddy: ......Belt.</p><p>JJ: I spilled lipstick in your Valentino bag.<br/>Marionette: You spilled *noises IDK how to say* LIPSTICK in my Valentino white bag?</p><p>Balloon Boy: When I grow up, I wanna go to the moon!<br/>Foxy: Why wait? *kicks Balloon Boy straight up*<br/>Balloon Boy: AAAAAAHHHH!</p><p>Marionette: I don't like you.<br/>Bonnie: Okay? I don't really care.<br/>Marionette: Ooh! I love your attitude! Let's be friends.<br/>Bonnie: I'd rather die than be your friend.<br/>Marionette: *gasp* That's why you're ugly and your mom adopted you. You know what sister?<br/>Bonnie: What?<br/>Marionette: I'm dating your dad, and your brother, AND YOUR DOG.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>